bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Aki and Ciel: May the Best Assassin Win!
Aki Katsu was jumping from tree to tree while she was wearing her custom assassination suit then all of a sudden she felt this errie feeling in the wind and stopped to look around, she looked down and saw another girl sitting there. As the girl turned her head, remnant of a hollow mask was revealed. An Arrancar! She looked up, seeing Aki on top of the tree. The arrancar then prepared to assault Aki but before she does, she just faded with the wind as a hand had seemed to pierce through her even with her hierro. The hand had a glove put on to it. Aki saw this and looked at the person with the glove,"And who are you exactly?" Aki asked glaring. "How interesting meeting the famous Aki Katsu here, my name is Ciel Sora, former member of the 2nd division of the Gotei 13." Ciel said as he bowed his head with his arm folded. "Hmm, intresting and how exactly do you know so much about me?" Aki asked as she jumped down from the tree and into the ground "You are a famous assassin to Soul Society, Aki-sama. But so am I." Ciel raised his head and glared at Aki beautiful eyes. He smiled in a gentle manner while still looking at Aki. "Oh really, I'm famous aren't i?" Aki said in a seducing way as she started to look at him with a smile. "Indeed you are but.." Ciel paused as he got behind Aki without her even noticing it. "But with that speed of yours, I may be hearing false rumor." "Hahaha those with overconfidence..." Aki started as she secretly had a dagger right on his heart without him even feeling it," Will die in the end." "Oh really now?" The dagger's blade shattered, one shard almost sliced through Aki's throat as Ciel caught it right on time. He then patted Aki's head and grinned. "You still got a lot to learn Aki-san." "I'm sorry but who exactly are you talking to?" Aki smiled as she was sitting up on the trees while her replica dissapeared. "I'm actually talking to you." Ciel was sitting beside Aki, with his head layed down on her shoulder. Aki's vision just now had faded, revealing that nothing really happened. "Hahaha, I'm truly impressed that you could actually keep up with me." Aki said smiling as she jumped off and looked around,"So why are you here?". "You saw what I just did, killing some arrancars here and there, apparently they've been popping everywhere." Ciel remained sitting on the tree, looking at Aki from above. "I guess so but why this certain girl arrancar?" Aki asked while still looking around. "She's been on a rampage, killing anyone on sight." Ciel sighed and looked above. "And besides, an hollow is a hollow. No matter how much shinigamification has done to them." "I guess so." Aki replied then saw the footprint on the floor,"Well it was nice meeting you but i found my prey." Aki said as she jumped back on the trees and left in a rush. "Im bored anyway..." Using shunpo, Ciel followed Aki, trying his best not to be noticed. Aki knew he was back there but decided to ignore him as she got to the spot and saw a card sticking out of the ground, she picked it up and read it, '''Just missed me, Ray' ''Aki growled and tore the card up into many pieces. Seeing this, Ciel couldn't help laughing, "So, that's your target...Is he your boyfriend or something?" "No he's not my boyfriend!" Aki yelled trying to find his trail once more but saw that he had covered his tracks completly which made her even angrier. "Calm down, Aki-chan." Ciel went down and tried to help tracking Ray. "His not far, but I suggest to take a break, he'll just get away again." "He's not here anymore, he was only here for a day then ran off there isn't a single strand of anything to track him by." Aki said sighing and sitting on a rock. Ciel patted Aki's shoulder and gave her an encouraging look. "You'll find your boyfriend sooner or later." "He's not my boyfriend!" Aki yelled at Ciel then just huffed and put her head in her hand.